Love and Tomatoes
by Johanna-Luke
Summary: Sooo, what would happen if Lovino rejected Antonio? Well, Antonio would get really sad and Gilbert and Francis would try their best to cheer him up. Hysterically of course. Much Spamano, and a little FrUk, PruCan, GerIta and Giripan.
1. Declaration

Chapter one: Declaration

_I have to do it today. If I don't, I might explode. And no one wants to see little bits of exploded Antonio fly all over the walls. No one wants to clean it up either, that's just gross._ Antonio sat up on his bed and giggled as he remembered how well Lovino used to clean. Knocking over bookshelves again and again, constantly making more of a mess than he was supposed to be cleaning, and that one time he peed on the floor. _Adorable little Lovino._ _He's even cuter when he's sick. _Antonio pleasantly thought back to the day when Lovino caught a stomach bug that had been traveling around.

_Antonio woke up and burst into the boy's room to say good morning, only to find him looking pale and shivering, even though he was underneath three blankets. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked, sitting next to him. _

"_I'm fine, bastard. Just go away." Lovino's disgruntled face often had the opposite effect on Antonio. Instead of being scared off, he smiled at the cuteness. _

"_No, you're sick. I can tell." Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair, accidentally brushing his hand across the curl. _

_Lovino smacked him but quickly drew his hand back under the blanket, "STOP TOUCHING THAT!" He paused until he managed to stop blushing, "Fine, I'm sick. But there's nothing you can do about it, bastard." _

_Antonio smiled, the defeated face was even cuter than the disgruntled face. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino who after only a few seconds of protest gave up and sat there. _

Antonio sighed, that day Lovino had let him hold him till he stopped shivering. When asked later, as Antonio constantly brought it up, Lovino would blush and vehemently deny that he'd actually snuggled against Antonio. He'd only been using him as a source of heat, Lovino would claim. Antonio had asked Francis a million times if he thought Lovino shared his feelings. He figured the self-declared King of Romance would know what he should do to find out. Francis told him the best thing to do would be to just tell him. So Antonio was going to do just that.

_I have to do it. Come on Antonio!_ He stood up and squared his shoulders. But then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cracked up, he looked so ridiculously serious. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and left his room, walking confidently toward where he knew Lovino would be at this time of day.

Lovino sighed and pulled another brown leaf off the poor tomato plant. No matter how many times Antonio planted one in this spot, and no matter how well it was taken care of, the little plant always managed to die. He poured water into the soil and stood up.

"It's alright little plant, I won't let you die this time." Lovino sighed again and brushed his hands off on his pants. He nearly jumped three feet into the air when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whirled himself around, only to be staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Hi, Lovi! Taking care of the plant again?" Antonio flashed Lovino one of his heart-melting smiles. Lovino repressed a strange, sudden urge to hug the Spaniard.

"Dammit Antonio! Stop sneaking up on me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Lovino turned back around and kneeled next to the plant, "And yeah, I was. Why do you keep planting them here? This little patch never seems to grow any healthy ones. I know I'm stubborn, but this is just stupid."

Antonio sat in the dirt next to the Italian, "Well, I figure that if I can ever grow a plant here, it would be the most beautiful and healthy plant ever, with the most delicious tomatoes. It may be struggling now, hiding it's beauty, but with care, it will realize how beautiful it is. Just like you, Lovino." Antonio turned his green gaze from the plant to Lovino, who stared back like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the hell are you saying?" He felt the first tendrils of panic form in his mind. "I may have thought you were confusing before, but that was just weird." Lovino's heart beat wildly in his chest. There was no way he meant what Lovino thought he meant. Right?

Antonio smiled and Lovino could almost see happiness emanating out of him, "Lovi, I don't really know how to say this, but I suppose I'll just have to be blunt. I had some beautiful things planned out to say but they just disappeared." Antonio closed his hands into a fist and opened his fingers quickly as if to show something disappearing, "Poof, gone, just as I looked into those eyes."

If it was possible, Lovino's heart beat even faster. He felt heat creep into his cheeks and tried to look anywhere but those green eyes.

"Lovi, I love you." Antonio pulled Lovino closer to him and slid his hand under Lovino's chin. Lovino's heart was practically doing jumping jacks. His mind whipped through about twenty different thoughts at once.

_He loves me? _Lovino wasn't sure if this made him really happy or scared him. _But how could he love me? I'm not even nice to him. I never thought he'd love me. I thought he just put up with me. _Lovino watched Antonio's face fall slightly as he raced through his thoughts. He couldn't possibly love him, could he? But the real question was, did Lovino feel the same way? His mind spit out an answer,_ Yes. _Lovino tried hard to catch his breath, but found he couldn't. _No I don't, right? _His brain continued to panic, _I don't know. But I can't, I can't love him. _

Antonio suddenly felt silly. Lovino hadn't answered, and in fact, he looked terrified and confused. Had he misjudged him? Lovino was always mean to him, yelling and swearing at him, but Antonio always assumed that that was how he showed affection. Adorably, of course. _What if_ _Lovino had really meant everything he said?_ What if he really wanted Antonio to go away and leave him alone?

Lovino pulled away and shoved Antonio backwards, "Get away. I'm leaving. You're a nice guy and all Antonio, but I don't think I feel the same way." He shifted his eyes downward, "Why the hell would you love me anyway?" Lovino stood up and ran out of the garden, slamming the door behind him.

"Lovi?" Antonio sat and stared in shock at the closed door. _He really had meant everything he said._ He felt a dark cloud descend on him, as if the sun had finally set on his mood. He'd been wrong this whole time. Lovino never loved him, never cared. All those little bits of affection Antonio got, the quick hugs, the stolen glances Lovino thought he didn't notice, had they been misread? "Mi amor, how could I have been so wrong?" Antonio drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He set his head on his knees as quiet tears slid down his cheeks. He felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. A thousand irreplaceable, delicate pieces he feared would never fit together correctly again.

########

Antonio jumped as the door slammed back open, "Lovi?" He asked hopefully. He looked towards the door.

"Nope! It's me, the awesome Gilbert! And Francis." Gilbert stood with a fist raised above his head in an "awesome" looking pose. Antonio quickly wiped his face off and managed a weak smile at his two friends.

Francis walked over and grabbed Antonio's chin, forcing him to look up, "Goodness mon ami, have you been crying?"

Antonio decided he probably couldn't deny it, the proof was still on his face, "Yes, but only a little."

Gilbert chuckled, "I know you love tomatoes, but isn't it a little much to cry over a dying plant?" Gilbird chirped and landed on Antonio's head.

Antonio looked over at the brown plant. _They think I'm upset about the plant. _He sighed, _Who am I to tell them they're wrong?_ Antonio wiped his eyes again, "It's just so sad. I plant one here every year and they always end up dying." He stood up and brushed off his pants, "So why are you here?"

Francis pretended to be shocked, "You don't want to see us? Can't we visit our friend whenever we want?" He crossed his arms and pouted at Antonio.

Antonio shook his head, "Of course you can visit, but usually when both of you come over, it means we're going to do something."

"Right you are!" Gilbert slapped Francis on the back, making him stumble forward and throw him a withering look, "We're going out to do anything we want!"

Antonio chuckled, "You're bored again, aren't you?"

Gilbert's face fell, "Yes." He admitted defeatedly, "I'm bored out of my mind! I can't even mess with Ludwig anymore because he's stopped caring!"

Francis shrugged, "We figured we go to a club or see a movie or something."

"Or we could go steal Matthew's underpants!" Gilbert added.

Francis whipped around and smacked Gilbert across the face, "We are not going to do that! Only you would want to!"

Gilbert rubbed his sore cheek, "Jeez, I didn't realize you were so protective. I was just kidding."

_Anyone but Matthew and Francis would've been fine with it. _Antonio shook his head, "Gilbert, you're lucky Francis allows you to chase after little Matthew."

"Oh come on! I didn't need permission! I'm the awesome Gilbert! No one had to give you permission to chase after Lovino!" Gilbird chirped his agreement.

Antonio's breath caught in his throat, and he felt tears welling up behind his eyes. He'd hoped his friends would help take his mind off it. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "But, um...I have to stay in tonight. I'm not feeling very well. Have fun though."

"Aw, Tonio, come on, it was going to be awesome!" Gilbert looked genuinely crestfallen.

"I'm really sorry, I haven't been feeling my best lately. I'm sure you two can have fun all on your own." Antonio turned quickly to leave before he started crying again.

"Could you be any more of an idiot, mon ami? You scared him off with your talk of stealing underpants." Francis scolded.

"We could always add another pair of Arthur's underpants to your collection." Gilbert said cheekily.

Antonio heard another slap as he clicked the door shut.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

WAH! Sad Antonio. But Who doesn't love the Bad Touch Trio? As for what Francis and Gilbert are planning to relieve their boredom...well you can imagine that. ^.^


	2. The Bet

Chapter two: The Bet

Gilbert stared at Francis from across the table, "We need to do something to cheer him up. I can't be this bored forever and it's no fun only going out with you. You always make me feel like I'm on a date."

Francis smiled seductively, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to be, mon amour?" He slid his hand across the table to cover Gilbert's, stroking his fingers sensually and gazing into his eyes.

Gilbert pulled his hand away, "Hey! I'm trying to be serious! Antonio's been really down lately and as his friends I feel we should at least try."

"I know, it's so unlike him to be this unhappy. He makes me want to cry whenever I look at him." Francis set his chin on his hand and blinked at Gilbert, "So what do you propose we do?"

"We have to make him happy again. I don't even care how!" Gilbert took a sip of his beer. After weeks of boredom, the two had fallen into a habit of frequenting a particular bar. Which of course, added to the boredom.

Francis sighed, "Every time we try to do anything with him, he claims he's sick or busy. How are we going to get him to stop moping around his house?"

Gilbert jumped and reached his hand in his pocket to retrieve his vibrating phone. He flipped it open to check the message. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think I see how that is going to help." Francis said, lazily twirling a glass.

Gilbert waved his hand in his face to shush him, "No, what's awesome is that we might actually have some company."

Francis looked up at him quizzically, "Antonio decided to leave his house?"

Gilbert shook his head and blushed, "No, I told Matthew I was bored and he said he'd come to see me. And he brought a friend with him."

"A friend?" Francis asked warily, "We aren't going to have to deal with the irritating American are we?"

Gilbert's phone buzzed again, "I don't know, he didn't tell me who was with him. He said he was close though."

"Close enough to be walking through the door?" And sure enough the adorable violet-eyed Matthew was pushing the door open just as Gilbert pocketed his phone. Francis's eyes widened as he caught sight of a pair of brilliantly green eyes and eyebrows the size of caterpillars. "He brought Arthur with him?"

Gilbert looked up, "Huh, I guess he did."

Matthew caught sight of the two and waved. He led Arthur to the table and sat next to Gilbert, "Hi."

Arthur reluctantly sat next to Francis and glared at him, "Who let _you_ in the door?"

"Not the person that let you in obviously. They must have terrible taste." Francis retorted.

Arthur glared and waved his finger at him, "Now listen here, frog! Nobody told me you were going to be in this place!" He turned his glare to Matthew, "Otherwise I would've stayed home."

Matthew blushed, "I knew you might have a problem but I thought maybe you should get out of your house. It is Friday after all." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"I don't care what bloody day of the week it is!" Arthur tried to yell more but was cut off as Gilbert shoved his hand over his mouth.

"Hey. Mattie was just trying to do something nice, so chill." Gilbert let go of Arthur's mouth slowly, ready to clap his hand back over it.

Arthur glowered, crossing his arms and sinking into his chair. He was quiet though.

"Great, now the dark cloud has descended." Francis crossed his arms too and looked away from Arthur.

Gilbert sighed irritatedly, "Can you two stop bickering long enough so _he _can help me?" He jabbed his finger at Francis.

"Help with what?" Matthew asked in a voice that was ready to change the subject.

"We need to cheer Antonio up. He's been really sad lately, which is not awesome. Our trio has been broken into two." Gilbert sighed.

Matthew smiled and patted Gilbert on the shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be happy to help." He smiled commandingly at Arthur, "Right?"

Arthur grunted indecisively.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Matthew asked.

"We don't know." Francis said distractedly.

"What about a contest?"

Everyone at the table stared in shock at Arthur. "What?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur huffed, "A contest. Since neither of you know what to do, each of you should do something for some kind of prize."

"It could be a bet." Now it was everyone's turn to look at Matthew.

"A bet? Not a bad idea." Gilbert smirked with an evil glint in his eye, "Francis, I bet you that I can make Antonio happy first."

Francis smiled evilly back, "I bet you _I_ can first. And truly happy again, not just able to smile for a day."

"This is a bad idea." Arthur muttered.

"Oh quit being a stick in the mud." Francis retorted, playfully slapping him.

Arthur slapped his hand, "Don't touch me frog! Besides, should you go along with this bet, what would happen when you lost?"

"You immediately assume I'm going to lose?" Francis pouted.

Arthur snorted, "It's not like you know how to make people happy."

Francis grinned, "That's not what you told me before."

Arthur's face turned as red as Antonio's favorite vegetable "I never said that!" He sputtered.

Francis sighed, "Fine, I suppose I'll be the only one to know."

Arthur muttered indecipherably and fell silent again.

"So what _would_ happen?" Gilbert wondered.

The table grew quiet as they all pondered it.

"You could have to streak past Vash's house."

Francis spit his drink out across the table, and all over Gilbert, "Mon Dieu! Matthew! What has he done to you?"

Gilbert chuckled, "This is why I love you. So adorable and yet so evil." He leaned over and gently kissed Matthew on the cheek.

Matthew blushed profusely, "I figured certain death would be a good motivator."

Arthur shook his head, "This really can't end well."

"Ah, mon amour, now you really hope I lose, don't you?" Francis draped his arm across Arthur's shoulders, "Oui, I'm sure you're just planning ways to ensure my demise."

Arthur sat and glowered, refusing to even acknowledge what Francis was doing, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Too bad you just did, mon amour." Francis reached his hand up and brushed Arthur's hair away from his eyes.

"Stop touching me frog!" Arthur removed Francis's arm and quickly averted his eyes to stare in a different direction, "And just what would happen if neither of you managed to cheer him up. What if he got over it without your bloody help?"

Francis shrugged, "I suppose we'd both have to lose." He stuck his hand out to Gilbert, "I suppose you know the terms, so do you agree?"

Gilbert's red eyes glittered, "May the best man win. Cause he's awesome." He shook Francis's hand, sealing the bet.

Arthur shook his head, "You're all idiots."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

Sorry this took so long. My schoolwork has literally eaten my life. Although while reading back through this, I saw the argument my friend and I had about whether a tomato was a fruit or a vegetable.

It's a vegetable. Because it's not Fruit-tales, it's Vegetales. I win.


	3. Gilbert's First Try

Chapter Three: Gilbert's First Try

Gilbert shoved his way through the backdoor of his house, "Hey Ludwig! You in here?"

"In here." Came the reply.

Gilbert ran into the living room to find Ludwig sitting on the couch with a stack of papers. He flopped onto the couch, scattering the papers everywhere. Ludwig's blue eyes flashed but he held back from smacking him.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" Ludwig slowly gathered his papers back together.

"How would you cheer someone up?" Gilbert stared at him for a second, Ludwig's eyes displaying no emotion. "Right...is Feliciano here?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and waved at the kitchen, "You probably ran him over on your way in here." Gilbert ran into the kitchen to find Feliciano making pasta.

"Hey Feli! How would you cheer someone up?" Gilbert jumped up and slid to a stop on the counter.

"Oh, hello Gilbert!" Feliciano continued to work around the blockage on his counter, "That depends on who I'm cheering up. Ve, you just have to find something that makes them happy." Feliciano smiled triumphantly.

Gilbert thought for a second. "Well, how do you cheer Ludwig up?" Gilbert batted at Gilbird, who insisted on hitting him in the head with his wings.

Feliciano blushed and stirred the pot on the stove, "I don't think I should tell you that."

Gilbird flapped until he was eye-level with Gilbert and hit his nose with his wing. Gilbert glared at him and shooed him away, "Okay then, how would I cheer Antonio up?"

"Oh, big Brother is feeling sad? Well he does love tomatoes. Maybe you could surprise him with some."

Gilbert stretched, "I'm not sure that would work. He has more than enough tomatoes."

Feliciano turned the stove off and poured the noodles into the strainer, "Hmm, he does. Wait, I have an idea!" He ran out of the room, leaving the noodles unguarded. Gilbert, who hadn't eaten lunch yet, stole a few and shoved them in his mouth.

His mouth was still full when Feliciano came back in with a giant tomato plush toy, "Maybe you could give this to him? I'm sure it would cheer him up to have something so soft to hug."

Gilbert had to hand it to him, Feliciano was on to something, "That's awesome! And huge!" Gilbert accepted the giant toy and slid off the counter, "Where did you find it?"

Feliciano shrugged, "Lovino gave to me a while ago. I forgot why."

Gilbert set the tomato down and hugged him, "Thanks! If this doesn't work I'll just give him beer! Always cheers me up!" He ran out the door, leaving it swinging.

"Ve! You're welcome!" Feliciano waved as Gilbert disappeared.

#########

Antonio sat sadly in the garden again. He couldn't seem to pull himself away from the poor sickly plant even though his heart broke whenever he looked at it. He had decided to care for it twice as much, now that Lovino refused to come back to his house. It wasn't like he had anything else to care about. He sighed and stared gloomily at the plant. Over the past couple weeks Antonio had wracked and searched his brains, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He had to have gone wrong somewhere. He curled his arms around his knees as another leaf fell off the poor plant.

"Antonio!" _Oh please not again. _Antonio wasn't sure he could take another cheer up attempt by Francis and Gilbert. He didn't want to go out, he didn't want to do anything.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Antonio turned his head to face his silver haired friend.

"Still crying over that plant, eh?" Gilbert sat next to him, hiding something behind his back.

Antonio couldn't help but smile, "Since when do you say "eh?"

Gilbert blushed, "Never mind that. Here! I brought you an awesome present!" Antonio watched as he whipped a giant red tomato from out behind his back and held it in front of him, nearly hitting him in the face, "It's for you, so you don't have to worry about that plant! That plant could never make a tomato this awesome!" Gilbert smiled broadly, looking very pleased with himself.

Antonio accepted the present and squished it, as per his usual response. But something was wrong.

"_Your face is so soft and squishy, just like a tomato!" Antonio jabbed a young Lovino in the face. _

"_Dammit Antonio, knock it off! How many times can you do that?" Lovino tried to move away but Antonio hugged him. "Let go! Dammit Antonio! Let me go!" _

"_But you're so squishy!" Antonio set him back down and smiled at the adorably angry face. And then poked it, cause it was soft like a tomato. _

"_Dammit Antonio." Lovino murmured defeatedly. _

The toy really was soft and squishy. Antonio felt the smile he had quickly fade. _Why does everything remind me of him?_ He barely noticed that Gilbert had managed to make two beers appear out of seemingly nowhere.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I'd love to sit in the garden and talk to you, but I just remembered I need to do something. I was just taking a break. Maybe you could come back later, or some other day." Antonio ran before Gilbert could see him cry again, closing the door on him for what felt like the hundredth time.

_I'm sorry Gilbert, I really am. _Antonio decided he would have to tell both of them what happened at some point. But right now, he wasn't sure his heart could take reliving the memory. Lovino's face had been so utterly confused, and a little sad. Antonio had seen through the usual mask of anger for so many years he saw the subtle signs everyone else missed. Lovino had never loved him and felt sorry that he'd led him on. Lovino never imagined that Antonio would feel anything for him. And Antonio had been a fool for trying. He hugged the plush and sat on the couch, desperately trying to hold his tears back in case Gilbert had followed him. He sat like that for only a few minutes until the memories totally overwhelmed him. Antonio threw the tomato as far as he could away from him and sprinted to his room.

#########

"You failed huh?" Francis smiled mockingly at Gilbert while he sipped his champagne.

Gilbert leaned back and set his feet on one of the many couches Francis had, "Shut up. Like you can do better."

"Ah, you see, I will, mon ami. No one can be sad after a night with me." Francis winked.

"Just don't break him. I don't think he can take much right now." Gilbert remembered how sad his usually smiling green eyes had looked. Something was really bothering Antonio, it had to be something beyond that plant.

Francis dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "I will be careful. I realize his poor heart is broken over something." He dramatically threw his hand over his head, "I know all about having a broken heart."

Gilbert snickered, "I suppose you would, chasing after a man who would never admit he loves you too." He took a sip of one of the beers he'd brought to Antonio's.

"Mon amour is just blinded by his foolish ideals of love." Francis looked pitifully at Gilbert. "You're lucky you don't know such heartache."

A sudden thought hit Gilbert hard enough to make him want him to spit his beer everywhere. He resisted the urge and swallowed before he asked, "You don't think someone really broke his heart do you? I mean, we know he's always loved Lovino, and I haven't seen him around lately."

"While that sounds possible, it's nonsense. Lovino has told him to get lost and disappeared plenty of times. Antonio always bounces back. It's as if Lovino's rejections have no affect on him at all." Francis waved his hand again to dismiss the thought.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Gilbert shooed away Gilbird again. He seemed insistent on chirping in his ear, "So what do you plan on trying?"

Francis smiled, his blue eyes flashing playfully, "It wouldn't be a contest if I told you how I intend on winning, now would it?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

Oh Antonio. Your friends love you so much. Even if they fail a little…. I sincerely hope there are no grammar or spelling mistakes but should you catch them, please let me know.


	4. Francis's Turn

A/N

I'm warning you now, this chapter is rather long compared to the others.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four: Francis's Turn

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo! I insist you leave this house right now!" Francis shoved the front door open and strolled down the hall in the manner an angry king would regally stride through his castle.

Antonio groaned. Gilbert was bad enough, but Francis would drag him outside if he needed to. He wasn't even dressed as he hadn't bothered changing out of what he'd worn to bed, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Nonsense you silly boy! It doesn't matter if you want to or not! You're going!" Antonio put his book down, another failed attempt to stop thinking about Lovino. He slid his head off the couch, so that Francis appeared upside down as he walked in. He giggled, it was always funny when someone looked like they were upside down.

"See mon ami! There's that smile I remember! Go get yourself cleaned up! We have partying to do and beautiful women to meet and seduce!" Francis grabbed Antonio's arms and dragged him off the couch.

He hit the floor with a thud and quickly picked himself back up, "I told you I didn't want to go anywhere!" _And if only you knew it wasn't a woman. _

Francis sighed, "I can't just leave you here like a soggy lump! You're distressing Gilbert and I simply can't take it anymore. Besides, it's only a small party." He threw himself onto the couch Antonio had just occupied, leaving him standing in a rumpled tee shirt and plaid pajama pants. Francis looked Antonio up and down, "Now get cleaned up, I can't take you out like that!"

Antonio sighed, "I'm not going to convince you, am I?"

Francis's smile said it all. No, no he wouldn't.

Antonio sighed again and walked upstairs. He noticed that Francis was slightly dressed up but opted not to care too much. He replaced his pajamas with a red button up shirt and a nice looking pair of jeans. He pulled his socks on as he travelled to the bathroom.

"Wow, I really do look terrible." he whispered upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes and his unusually messy hair. Deciding there wasn't much he could do about his eyes, he ran a comb through his hair, trying to tame the messy curls. Antonio padded downstairs to see Francis holding the plush Gilbert had given him.

"Where did you get this?"

"Gilbert gave it to me to try and cheer me up." Antonio walked over and grabbed it from him, tossing it on the couch.

Francis shook his head, his blonde hair waving, "So that's what he did. I wondered how he failed so quickly."

_Failed so quickly? What are you two doing? _

"But never mind that!" Francis linked his arm through Antonio's, "Allons-y!"

For the first time in two weeks Antonio felt himself forcibly leave the comfort of his house.

########

A few hours later, Antonio was wishing he'd feigned sick or something. Or had really been sick. Anything but this.

"Antonio you look so lonely! This is a party, enjoy yourself, oui?" Francis sat next to him on a bench in the courtyard.

"I am enjoying myself. See?" Antonio smiled weakly before dropping his head back into his hands.

"That's the spirit!" Gilbert clapped him on the back. It Antonio's opinion, Gilbert's arrival had been the highlight of the party. He'd come in dressed as he looked when they were all part of the Awesome Kick Roderich's Butt Squad. Francis looked similar to that time also, having merely added quite a few sequins. He'd run upstairs the instant they arrived and changed, leaving Antonio feeling exceptionally under dressed. No one had bothered to tell him it was a costume party. When asked, he replied that he'd dressed as a human tomato. So far, no one questioned it. Gilbert's arrival had been almost the polar opposite of his quiet one. He'd come in yelling, his red eyes flashing, his coat swirling, looking rather spectacular Antonio had to admit. He'd drawn a sword and hunted Francis down, challenging him to a duel. Francis had obliged, drawing another, sparklier sword. The two had dueled around the courtyard, jumping chairs and dodging swipes while Gilbert yelled something about not being invited. Antonio had quickly stopped caring and parked himself on this bench, refusing any offers to dance. Not many people had asked, being more interested in the glittering host and his awesome silver-haired friend. After the duel, the two had found Antonio. Much to his dismay.

Francis was led off by the hand of a woman dressed as an angel, leaving only Gilbert and Antonio behind, "Are you sure you're okay?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio flashed a smile, "Of course. Just a little tired is all."

Gilbert shook his head, "I see that. Those dark circles would make any vampire here jealous. Just don't worry about telling me or Francis if something's really bothering you, k?" He pointed to the swirling cloud of glitter that was Francis, "He may seem flippant, but he'll listen, and you know the awesome me will."

Antonio nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, really. Go enjoy yourself, you worked hard enough to get here."

########

Gilbert took one last look at his friend to see Antonio wave. He sighed and turned, going to find Francis. They needed to take some serious action, fast.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" He tapped the angel on the shoulder. She giggled and left, twirling back into the party.

Francis flung his arms over Gilbert's shoulders, "I knew you couldn't resist me forever."

Gilbert smirked, "You know I'm already taken."

Francis smirked back, "Since when has that mattered to me?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You seem to be failing."

"How so? This is an excellent party, mon amour. Awesome enough for even you to crash." Francis swirled Gilbert around, making him slightly dizzy.

Gilbert stopped him to point at the depressed looking Spaniard turning down request after request, "Does that look anything like the Antonio we knew?"

Francis ran his fingers through his hair, "Non. It looks nothing like him. But what are we going to-" Francis walked off as if in a bit of a trance.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! That is not awesome!" Gilbert yelled, stomping after his friend.

"Shush, shush. Look, do you see that lovely beauty over there?" Francis swept his arm in the direction of an adorable looking girl in a pink dress. Her short blonde hair ruffled slightly in the wind along with a purple ribbon.

"She looks lost." Gilbert blurted, acknowledging that she didn't carry the confidence of the women Francis usually invited.

"Well then, let's lead her where she needs to go." Francis grabbed Gilbert's arm and led him through the crowd. Gilbird pecked at his hat, knocking it over his eyes.

"Hey! Leave it alone." Gilbert set his hat back in it's proper place just as they reached the girl.

"Mon cher, whatever could you be doing here? What is your name?" Francis held the girl's hand and kissed it as Gilbert looked awkwardly on, occasionally straightening his hat.

"Gilbird, knock it off!" He hissed. The yellow bird chirped and perched on his shoulder, giving him a disgruntled look.

"My name is Lilly." The girl looked awkwardly at her hand, unsure of what to do with it. She decided to pull it back and tuck it in the folds of her dress.

"Well, if you have nothing else to do but stand and look pretty, I believe you will have to come with me. I have somebody waiting that I'm sure would be happy to meet you." Francis grabbed the hand she hadn't hidden in her skirt and led her into the dancing mass.

"Umm...I'm actually waiting for someone...so if you would let me go." Lilly tried to pull her hand free of Francis's grasp. Unfortunately, Francis wasn't so keen on letting go.

Gilbert caught sight of another blonde head moving quickly through the crowd toward them. He had the same haircut as the girl Francis was dragging, but the scowl was far from adorable.

"Umm...Francis?" Gilbert warned.

"Yes Gilbert?" Francis looked over his shoulder at him. Gilbert pointed at the scowling man. The scowling man who closely resembled Vash Zwingli. And if that was Vash, then the poor little girl Francis was dragging was his little sister.

"Oh scheiße, Francis let her go! Trust me, just let go!" Gilbert grabbed her other arm and tried to pull her backwards.

Vash moved quickly towards the awkward trio, quicker than they could make it to Antonio. Gilbert was glad for that, he didn't want Antonio to become an unintended target.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Vash's angry Swiss accent carried over the crowd.

As if on cue, the music skipped and stopped and a light was set on Francis and Gilbert.

"Oh. I see what you mean, mon ami." Francis let go of Lilly's arm. "I apologize a thousand times, mon cher. I didn't realize."

Vash's fire-death-anger-stare was enough to make Gilbert drop Lilly's arm and attempt to shuffle away. Unfortunately for him, Vash was standing right behind him, "What were you two doing to my sister?"

Gilbert laughed awkwardly, "We were just showing her the way out. We could tell she must've wandered in here by accident. Just trying to keep her safe." Gilbert grabbed her shoulders and pushed Lilly at Vash. Her brother smoothed her sleeves and held her shoulders protectively.

"I'm sure you were just doing that. You're lucky that I need to leave." Vash turned to go, taking the blushing Lilly with him.

Once he thought Vash was out of earshot, Gilbert yelled, "Yeah that's right! You can't handle the awesome me!" Gilbert laughed and turned to walk after Francis. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He whirled around to see Vash holding a frying pan, and Elizaveta standing close behind him giggling.

"Thank you." Vash said. He handed the pan back and smirked as he finally took his leave.

Elizaveta took the frying pan back, dressed aptly as a chef, "Hi Gilbert."

"Why would you let him do that?" He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Why else idiot? Because I can!" She waved and flounced off, her white coat flashing through the crowd.

Gilbert turned to Francis with a deadly look on his face, "Mein Gott, Why did you invite them?" He hissed.

"The only person I didn't invite was you, mon amour." Francis winked at him.

Gilbert growled and crossed his arms, following Francis as he weaved to Antonio, "You know, you're still failing."

Antonio looked like he'd swallowed a raincloud as he sat alone on his bench. It was almost as if there was an Anti-Smile barrier protecting him.

"So what 'awesome' plan do you propose we use?" Francis twirled Gilbert into another dance as the music started again.

"First, you need to stop dancing with me. And second, we're already dressed and you invited Roderich right?" Gilbert pulled away.

"Oui, I think I see where you're going with this. Shall I go gather the vampire then?" Francis tilted his head at Roderich, who was dressed as a Victorian Gothic vampire, dancing with the frying pan wielding chef herself.

"No, we have to get him dressed first. He can't be part of the Awesome Squad dressed like a human tomato."

"You're right. That would be utterly ridiculous. We should collect Antonio first." Francis's smiled deviously, "Then we challenge him to a duel."

"The silly noble will never turn us down." Gilbert thought for a second, "Since we're calling a truce, we should add more to the bet. It wouldn't really work if we both succeeded right now."

"I suppose you're right. Fine then, should we fail tonight, we must draw attention to ourselves as we race past Vash's house. Should we succeed right now, I fear Matthew will have to find another way to see you naked." Francis stuck out his hand to agree to the new terms.

Gilbert blushed and shook his hand, "Fine, let's go get him."

########

Antonio closed his eyes. However when he opened them, Gilbert and Francis were still rushing towards him. _Just let me go home. _He buried his head in his hands.

"Oh mon ami, don't be like that!" Francis grabbed his arms and hauled Antonio to his feet.

"You are surprisingly strong when you need to be, did you know that?" Antonio glared at Francis.

"Well that, is a scary face." Francis grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, "Now hold still, we have a surprise for you." Antonio tried to protest but Gilbert held his mouth shut. Francis pulled a scarf out of his pocket and tied it around his eyes, darkening his view. He felt himself be lifted up into the air and another scarf was tied around his ankles. _What are you two doing? _Antonio felt a slight amount of panic mix in with the confusion and sadness.

"You do have something similar to what he used to wear, right?" Gilbert's voice asked. He felt the hand leave his mouth as he was hoisted into the air.

"Similar to what I used to wear for what?" Antonio asked, to no avail. No one answered him. After being jostled and squeezed and taken to who knows where, Antonio was finally allowed to open his eyes. He was sitting in front of a mirror, with Gilbert and Francis beaming behind him. He had on a red coat that draped on the chair and a pair of smart looking pants. His black boots clicked on the floor when he moved his feet, making a familiar, satisfying sound.

"See, you beautiful creature you! Look at what an amazing, sexy conquistador you are! Surely you must feel better now, non?" Francis waved the hand that wasn't grasping the chair.

"We are awesome!" Gilbert punched his fist in the air and smiled.

Antonio smirked, he did feel pretty awesome sitting there. It occurred to him that maybe he could get over Lovino. Maybe he could be the happy, lovable Antonio he'd always been. He clicked his feet on the floor again.

"_No, you're not going, dammit!" Little Lovino followed him down the hallway, yelling, "I'm not letting you go!" _

_Antonio glanced down at the tiny fists clenching his coat, "Lovino, I will be back. You don't need to worry." _

"_Yes I do, you bastard! Every time you go, you get all beat up! And I don't like it, dammit!" Lovino punched Antonio's calves, looking adorably angry as usual. _

_It was true and Antonio knew it. Try as he might to hide the damage from Lovino, the boy always knew. It broke his heart to go, to see Lovino so broken up, but he couldn't stop now. Antonio scooped up the boy and hugged him, whether he squirmed or not, "Mi querido, I will try my best to stay as healthy as possible." He set him down and walked away, the clicking of his boots echoing long after the boy's protests had stopped. _

Antonio felt tears welling up again, but he forced them away. He couldn't keep living like this. Lovino had rejected him and that was all there was to it. There was no going back, so he might as well enjoy what his friends had done for him. "You two are the best." _Did i just say that out loud? _

"We know, mon ami! Let's go dance now that you are properly dressed!" Francis grabbed Antonio's hand to lead him back downstairs.

"We've got another awesome surprise for you!" Gilbert looked a little too gleeful at the sound of that.

"Oh dear." Antonio sighed.

###########

"Roderich Edelstein, we challenge you to a duel!" Francis drew his sword, releasing a puff of glitter. Gilbert smirked and did the same. Antonio stood in shock for a second.

_Was this what they meant by a surprise? _He secretly hoped they wouldn't actually be doing this.

Roderich stopped dancing and stared up at the top of the stairs, "What do you want?"

Gilbert started down the stairs, looking as menacing as when he'd come in, "We _said_ we challenge you to an awesome duel!"

Roderich put his hands on his hips, "Yes, I understand that, but why?"

Gilbert and Francis shrugged, "Why not?"

He waved them off and turned back around to Elizaveta, "You three are idiots."

"Hey! No one calls the awesome me an idiot!" Gilbert sprinted down the stairs, ran to where Roderich was and hit him in the head with his sword. Everyone gasped until the sword merely bounced off.

Antonio turned to Francis and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Francis said, "You didn't think we had real swords did you?"

Antonio laughed. The look on Francis's face was too much for him. Roderich's face too! He looked like he'd just escaped death and wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. He started laughing, quietly at first but growing louder. For once he found himself thinking about something other than Lovino. Antonio's laugh was so infectious that it started to carry through the courtyard. Francis joined him first, probably laughing at Antonio's face. Soon even Roderich was laughing. Antonio felt happy again, like he would never be able to stop smiling.

_I really can do this! I can smile and laugh, and not have everything remind me of Lovino! _He looked at Francis and Gilbert. _You two are the strangest but best friends ever. _He scanned the crowd from his vantage on the stairs and caught sight of Feliciano and Ludwig. His first thought was to wonder how they had gotten invited. Last he knew, Ludwig terrified Francis. He assumed it was for Feliciano. Antonio let his mind drift and soon Feliciano turned into Lovino in his mind, laughing and looking happy with someone other than him. He grabbed the stair rail and shook his head to clear out the image. He had to get over it, Lovino would most likely find someone to love. He couldn't live the rest of his life wondering if he'd ever be happy again, he'd just have to do it. He shook his head again and hugged Francis. "Thanks for the party!"

Francis waved to Gilbert and cried out, "I won!"

Antonio watched Gilbert's face go from confused, to angry, to embarrassed in about two seconds flat.

"What did you two plan?" he asked Francis.

"Nothing you need to worry about, mon ami." Francis smiled smugly and waved at Gilbert, mocking him for something Antonio couldn't begin to fathom.

Elizaveta whacked Gilbert over the head, knocking his hat to the ground. Even though she hadn't used the frying pan, Antonio could tell it really hurt.

Gilbert silently picked up his hat, shoved it back on his head and stomped up the stairs. Antonio giggled at his face until Gilbert flicked his nose with the end of his sword. Antonio grinned and whipped his battle axe around to smack Gilbert in the stomach. Gilbert swiped at him again but Francis stopped the blow from connecting.

"You two aren't dueling each other. Now, behave yourselves."

Antonio laughed, "Good luck with that. For him I mean." He smiled at Gilbert.

Gilbert merely straightened his hat and glared at him.

A crack of thunder set everyone to screaming.

Gilbert jumped enough for his hat to fall off again, "Stupid thing."

Francis took advantage of the height he was at to yell, "Everyone, into the house! You may continue dancing in there!" The three of them flinched as a shattering noise rang out, "Just don't break anything." Francis muttered, realizing it was too late.

Antonio raised the hem of the coat over his head to stop the rain.

Gilbert jumped as another crack of thunder went off, followed quickly by a blinding flash, "I hate thunderstorms!" He held his arms over his head, trying his best to hold his hat on as the wind picked up. Gilbird chirped unhappily from by his shoulder. He grabbed a beakful of Gilbert's coat and started tugging him in the direction of the open door they'd burst through.

_Antonio closed his window quickly to stop the torrential downpour that was kind enough to wake him up. Thunder echoed through the room, and most likely the house too. Lightning lit up the room in a yellow wash as he jumped back into bed and put his head under the pillow. Antonio had never been able to sleep through a thunderstorm. He sighed and relaxed, the rain starting to lull him to sleep rather than shock him awake. He tensed again as he heard his door creak open. Antonio sighed and removed his head, intending on closing the door. _

"_Can I stay in here?" Lovino stood shyly in the now open doorway. _

_Antonio blinked. He certainly hadn't expected that, "Sure, but why? You're not comfortable in your own room?" _

_Lovino wrapped his blanket tighter around him as the thunder echoed again, "I'm afraid of storms, bastard." He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped on Antonio's bed as lightning flashed again, not really bothering himself with how Antonio had answered. Lovino curled into a ball under his blanket and snuggled close to Antonio. _

_Antonio sighed and wrapped his arms around him, "You know it's just noise right, mi quierdo? It can't hurt you." _

_Lovino glared at him with huge eyes, "Just because it's noise doesn't means it's not scary dammit!" He kicked Antonio through his blanket. _

_Antonio gasped, the kid sure could kick. He blinked again. He could swear he heard Lovino...whimpering. Sure enough, every time thunder or lightning went off Lovino jumped and whimpered, all the while curling in tighter to Antonio. _

_Antonio moved his arm off Lovino to adjust his pillow. Lovino glared at him again but it was softened by fright at the storm, "Put your arm back bastard. It wasn't as scary that way." _

_He smiled and draped his arm around Lovino, "Shh, shh Lovi. It's just a storm." Antonio gasped as he was kicked again._

"_Bastard." Lovino murmured before he fell asleep. _

"Come on you two! Get out of the rain!" Gilbert waved his arms at Antonio and Francis.

Francis put a finger up to silence him, "Quiet!" He looked at Antonio, "Everything okay, mon ami? You seemed a little lost for a second."

Antonio swallowed hard, _No, no no. I can't be doing this again. Just go inside and have a good time. Francis did not throw a party so you could go sob in a corner. _

Lightning flashed, illuminating Francis's blue eyes.

_Lightning illuminated Lovino's glare. _Antonio choked back a sob, "I need to go home! The storm could damage my plants." He turned and ran, not caring about what was said as Gilbert and Francis called after him.

Antonio knew there was only one way he would ever be happy again. He would have to face Lovino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

How could you not love these three? They're just so entertaining. So here it is, chapter four, possibly the longest one in the story…Also my favorite one to write so far. Francis will eventually learn not to mess with Lilly (Liechtenstein btw. Most likely spelled wrong.)

Oh yes, and I know they didn't actually call themselves the Super Awesome Kick Austria's Butt Squad but I'm fairly certain I wrote that early in the morning and I love it too much to change it. It just sounds more….awesome.


	5. Panic Mode!

Chapter Five: Panic Mode! 

"Gilbird! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Gilbert cupped his hands around the little yellow bird. Gilbird chirped, it's not like he had any idea what to do either.

_Briiiiing! Briiing! _Gilbert raced out of the kitchen, "Who is it Ludwig?"

His brother quickly handed him the phone, "Francis." Ludwig left the room, knowing what was coming next.

"FRANCIS, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Gilbert screamed into the phone.

Francis held the phone away from his ear, "What are _you_ going to do mon ami? What am _I_ going to do? At this point it seems that we will each be whooping and yelling as we run naked past Vash's house. That is not exactly my idea of fun."

Gilbert grinned even though he knew Francis couldn't see him, "Strange, I was under the impression it was. Seriously though, what are we going to do? I'm currently out of awesome ideas!" He flopped onto the couch and kicked his feet up, taking his socks off and chucking them. Ludwig walked through the room and grumbled, picking up the discarded pair.

"Shocking! You? Out of ideas? Whatever will we do?" Francis smiled, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to win."

###########

During their conversation, Gilbird grew bored as usual. He flew off Gilbert's shoulder and out the window. He looked back once to see if Gilbert noticed but he was too busy yelling at Francis. He flew over fences and yards, catching glimpses of people out doing things. He heard the twinkling of windchimes as he passed over Roderich's house, the wind had been blowing all day, bringing dark clouds with it. Gilbird could swear he heard Francis yelling back into the phone as he flew over his house. The sky suddenly darkened over the bird, indicating it would rain soon even though it had been gloomy all day. A couple drops started to fall, splashing on the little bird. If Gilbird was a human,. he would've sighed exasperatedly. He'd just gotten out of the house only to have it rain on him. Instead he decided to fly back to the ground, landing on the front porch of the Vargas household. Feliciano was just racing out the door as he settled onto the flower planter on the front porch. Gilbird felt himself falling asleep as the rain drummed on the roof of the porch. He slowly drifted off in order to wait out the rain, wondering if Gilbert would notice he was gone.

##########

Lovino jolted awake at the sound of a knock on the door. He barely realized that the rain had put him to sleep. He just hoped it didn't storm. _Who the hell is here? _He grumpily sat up and shuffled his way to the door.

"Who's there?" He called.

"Lovi? Is that you? I just wanted to ask you a question."

Lovino could almost see Antonio standing in the rain, with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Luckily there was a roof on the porch. He swallowed and stood in front of the door, "Yeah, it's me. What do you want?"

He heard shuffling, "I wanted to ask, that is, I was wondering, umm... I'm not sure how to say this but...why did you run?"

Lovino felt himself panicking again. Why had he run? _I wasn't sure. I knew he loved him but...but. _He sighed, the revelation hitting him like a ton of bricks. He ran because he wasn't sure he could love Antonio back. The only person he'd ever really cared about was Feliciano and he yelled at him whenever he saw him.

"I ran because I didn't know." Lovino finally said.

"You didn't know?" Antonio knocked again, "Can I come out of the rain?"

"No!" Lovino blurted. _I don't think I can face him. _ "I didn't know what to do, Antonio."

He could hear shuffling against the door as Antonio sat down, "Do about what?"

Lovino felt tears well up. Another reason he couldn't open the door, "I didn't know what to do if I didn't love you back. So I ran."

"If?" Antonio asked. "Is there any chance you do?"

Lovino sunk to the floor and leaned against the door, "I don't know Antonio, I really don't." The truth was, Lovino was afraid of his own feelings. He didn't want to admit that all the years he had a certain feeling for Antonio, for fear that the feeling wouldn't be strong enough to be called love. He never intended to break his heart.

"You know I'll wait forever." Lovino nearly cried at the sadness in Antonio's voice. The Spaniard had probably come here looking for a clear answer and all Lovino could give him was a confused sense of hope. What if Lovino decided he didn't feel the same way? What would he do then?

"What happens if I don't share your feelings, Antonio?" Lovino asked warily.

"At least I'll know to stop trying." Lovino heard him stand up and listened to his retreating footsteps. When they stopped, all he could hear was the rain.

Lovino buried his head in his hands. _Why do I keep doing this to him?_ He finally let himself cry. 

And neither noticed the little yellow bird that had also woken up at the knocking and was now flying home.

#############

"Francis! Don't do this to meeeeee!" Gilbert yelled into the phone. Gilbird flew back into the window he'd left from, it had unsurprisingly been left open, and perched himself on Gilbert's shoulder, "Gilbird! Why are you all wet?" Gilbert shooed him away and scrubbed at the spot.

Ludwig walked through the room again, "It rained, that might explain it."  
>Gilbert looked out the window where it was in fact, still raining, "Oh, so it did. When did you leave?" He looked quizzically at Gilbird.<br>Gilbird smacked his wing against his beak. He chirped and flew towards the window, pointing outside with one foot.

"What? I realize it's raining. And you were just outside." Gilbert leaned back on the couch, "Francis, you still there?"

Gilbird chirped again and forcefully pointed his foot at the window. He then flew in Gilbert's face and flapped his wings, splattering water all over him.

"Hang on Francis." Gilbert set the phone down and got up. He closed the window and glared at Gilbird, "There! You happy now?"

Gilbird slapped his wing against his beak again. He decided he would need a different way of going about this. He flew away and zipped through the house until he was in Gilbert's room. He found a small picture of Gilbert, Francis and Antonio and grabbed it in his beak. He zipped back to the house until he found Gilbert still on the couch. He flew in his face again until the picture was where Gilbert could see it and pointed towards Antonio.

"What are you doing with that?" Gilbert snatched the picture away. He peered at the little bird, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Gilbird pointed at Antonio again and chirped.

"Listen, I know that he's upset, tell me something I don't know." Gilbert set the picture next to him on the couch. "Sorry Francis, Gilbird's acting funny."

Gilbird heard Francis reply that it might be because he called him Gilbird before he disappeared to Gilbert's room again. He knew he'd seen a picture of Antonio and Lovino in there somewhere. He flew around, searching all the frames in the room until he found it tucked into the corner of a one. Gilbird pulled it out and flew back to Gilbert, hoping he'd make the connection. He didn't have much hope. Gilbird entered the living room and again shoved the picture in Gilbert's face, but this time he pointed at Lovino.

"What are you doing now? And why do you keep showing me these pictures?" Gilbert looked up and his eyes slowly widened. "Francis, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up after some muffled protest on the other end. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Gilbird chirped happily. He was finally getting it.

"It was Lovino who upset him. But Antonio's always bounced back, why was this time different? There's no way anything Lovino said could hurt him that badly. What do you think Gilbird?"

Gilbird knew what he thought. He was thinking that he'd had enough and that Lovino's house wasn't that far. He grabbed a beakful of Gilbert's hair and pulled.

"Ow ow ow! Gilbird, what are you doing?" Even though it was painful, it worked. Gilbert stood up and allowed himself to be pulled through the house, "It looks like I'm going out." He called to his brother.

"Just get an umbrella." Came the reply.

Gilbert didn't have a chance to. Gilbird pulled him out the door and didn't let go no matter how much he swatted at him, "Gilbird! Just let go!"

Gilbird ignored him and kept pulling.

He caught sight of where he was being yanked, "Why are we going there?" It's not like he had any reason to go to Feliciano's house.

Gilbird ignored him again and pulled harder to get him to move faster. He obliged, partially due to the rain, partially due to the pain on his head. Gilbird finally stopped pulling when they reached the porch. He chirped and flew ahead to land on the door knob.

Gilbert gave him a confused look. "The only person here is Lovino."

Gilbird chirped and jumped on the knob.

Gilbert sighed, "Fine. But I'm knocking first." He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it now?" Lovino sounded odd to Gilbert, he wasn't as angry sounding as usual.

Gilbert called through the door, "Sorry to interrupt your alone time but my bird insisted I come here."

"Why the hell would you come here, potato bastard?" Again, the usual angry edge was gone from Lovino's voice. Gilbert couldn't quite place what had replaced it.

"I don't know, why don't you ask my un-awesome bird! Gilbert threw any notion of being polite away and opened the door. He was already soaked and didn't feel like standing there any longer.

Lovino glared and tried to force him back out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of the rain!" Gilbert yelled, forcing his way into the house. He closed the door behind him, after checking that Gilbird was there too, and stared at Lovino.

"Well, now that you're here, what the hell do you want?" Lovino glared back.

"What did you do to Antonio?" Gilbert yelled.

"What do you mean bastard?" Lovino crossed his arms. Gilbert noted that Lovino's eyes were red. _What's going on here?_ "He's been depressed ever since you disappeared! What did you do to him?"

Lovino walked away quickly.

Gilbert followed him, eventually making his way to the living room, "What did you do to him?"

Lovino sat on the couch, "I just told him the truth."

Gilbert sat down and asked quietly, "What do you mean?"

"Antonio told me he loved me. I told him I didn't know how I felt. And now he's sad." Lovino was being strangely quiet. Enough to freak Gilbert out anyway.

"I knew it." Gilbert whispered.

Lovino looked over at him, "Knew what?"

He smiled smugly, "I knew it was your fault."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Antonio said he loves me!" Lovino yelled.

Gilbert waved his hand at him, "I knew that. I've always known that, which is why I need your help."

"My help? Why the hell do you need my help?" Lovino asked angrily.

Gilbert leaned in closer to him, "Even with everything you do to him, Antonio still smiles when he sees you. And besides, you caused this mess, you fix it." Gilbert smiled.

Lovino sighed, "I don't think I can."

Gilbert smacked him on the head, "Antonio grins like an idiot when you call him a bastard! Just go give him a hug and apologize! It can't be that hard!"

"Don't hit me you bastard!" Lovino growled, "Get out! I don't need you storming in my house and acting like you know what's going on!" Lovino stood up and grabbed Gilbert's arms. He yanked him off the couch and dragged him out the door, slamming it in his face, "Don't come back dammit!"

Gilbert scratched his head, "That could've gone better."

Gilbird chirped as if to say, 'You think?' Gilbird smacked him with a wing and flew away in the direction of home.

Gilbert followed, "So you were trying to tell me that Lovino broke Antonio's heart! But how did you find out? Is that where you went today?"

Gilbird turned around and chirped at him.

"I'm glad you told me. This certainly makes cheering him up easier. Lovino loves him, I can tell. I'm just that awesome."

Gilbird rolled his eyes and flew faster, making Gilbert sprint home just to keep up with him.

He burst through the back door and ran to the living room, where he left the phone. He picked it up and frantically dialed Francis's number, "I know telling him will make me lose my advantage, but I personally don't care anymore!" He looked at Gilbird, "I just can't stand to see Antonio so unhappy. I feel so un-awesome without him."

Ludwig walked in and stared at the wet puddle on the floor and then to the phone by Gilbert's ear, "Just don't be too loud." He sighed, he would never convince Gilbert to actually care about things like that.

Gilbert stuck his thumb up, "I'll try!"

Ludwig walked away sighing.

"FRANCIS!" He yelled the instant the phone was answered.

"What could you possibly want?" Francis replied, "After you so rudely hung up on me!"

Gilbert grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Gilbird was dragging me out of the house. I have something to tell you!" He sat on the couch, soaking yet another part of the house.

Francis sighed, "What?"

"It was Lovino that made Antonio unhappy!" Gilbert paused dramatically, waiting for the response.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least, mon ami. I always knew that boy would hurt him somehow." Francis sighed dramatically.

Gilbert pouted, that wasn't nearly the response he had been looking for, "Antonio finally told Lovino he loved him," He paused, "And Lovino said he wasn't sure how he felt. And that made Tonio really unhappy." Gilbert looked down as the full weight of what Lovino had done hit him. Antonio might never be happy again.

By the sound of Francis's voice, he knew it too, "So what do you propose we do? Antonio will never be happy as long as he is unsure."

"I know." A lightbulb went off, "Hey! You should ask Arthur! He knows all about denying he loves someone! Maybe he can help us! He can give some awesome advice on how to deal with someone just like him!"

Francis grinned, "It is about time I paid him a visit. It's not that long a walk from my house. Shall I see you in about five minutes, mon ami?"

Gilbert shook the rain out of his hair, "Yeah, just don't forget an umbrella."

"Obviously, it's raining cats and dogs out there. I wouldn't dare go out without one." The phone went silent as Francis hung up.

_Am I the only one who didn't realize it was raining? _Gilbert sighed, he probably was.. He stood up and followed his trail of wet out of the house, actually remembering to grab an umbrella this time.

Once he was outside Francis waved at him from across the street. Gilbert ran over, his umbrella not doing much good against the wind-blown rain.

"You're already soaked. Is this why you felt the need to remind me to bring an umbrella?" Francis smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go see if your boyfriend will even open the door." Gilbert walked in the direction of Arthur's house.

He heard Francis snicker as he caught up with him, "If only he would refer to me as that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

I love Francis and Gilbert, I really do. But they make me beakwing. (So does Lovino) Btw, that's what happens when Gilbird facepalms at you. Quite the prestigious honor 'cause that birdie's got the patience of a saint. For all of those who'd been waiting to hear Lovino's thoughts, here you go. *sniff* Hope you all enjoyed the fifth installment of When Will Lovino Just Admit He Loves Him Dammit. And for all you FrUk fans ;D


	6. You Go Bad Touch Duo?

Chapter Six: You Go Bad Touch...Duo?

Arthur sighed, _Another burnt batch._ He tossed the scones in the garbage, wondering if he would ever be able to cook. He'd always been slightly jealous of Francis's ability to make even the most boring food delicious, while he only managed to make boring food burst into flame.

"Yoo hoo! Arthur!" He cringed; speaking of Francis.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He asked, stomping through the living room to open the front door.

Francis smiled in the opening, "You would let me in so easily, mon amour?"

Arthur blushed, "It's pouring. I'm not just going to make you stand out there."

Francis and Gilbert walked in and parked themselves in the nearest seats. Arthur watched helplessly as water soaked his chair and part of the couch.

"What did you burn this time?" Gilbert asked, sniffing the air.

"Nothing." Arthur snapped, placing himself on the couch.

Francis got up from the chair and sat next to Arthur, "We came to ask you some advice."

Arthur pushed him away, "You bloody frog! Now my entire couch is wet! Why couldn't you just stay in the chair?"

Francis brushed his hand along Arthur's face, "The chair is so far away from you." He pouted.

Arthur smacked his hand away, "Ask your advice and leave. I don't understand why you couldn't call me."

Gilbert shrugged, "Exercise is good for you."

Francis sighed, "We came to ask how we could get Lovino to admit he loves Antonio. We figured we'd go to the King of Denial himself."

"I-I have nothing to deny!" Arthur sputtered. _Why do I always blush? _

Francis cupped his hand around his ear, "There it goes now. So tell us, what makes you deny that you love me?" His eyes sparkled.

"Keep talking like that and I will kick you out of my house!" Arthur yelled. _Idiots, both of them. I have nothing to deny. _

Gilbert tried a different tactic, "So how would you go about admitting your love to Francis?"

Arthur stared in a stunned silence. These two weren't here for advice, they were here to mock him.

"Oh dear mon ami, I think you killed him." Francis smiled, "This should help." Francis leaned closer to Arthur and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he could fight back.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur jumped and slammed himself backwards. "Get out! Both of you!" He jumped off the couch and ripped the door open. "I mean now!"

Francis blinked at him and pouted, "But you didn't answer our question."

Arthur gritted his teeth, he could feel a headache forming, "To hell with your bloody question! OUT!" He jabbed menacingly out the door.

Gilbert sighed, "I guess we should go. The only advice he'd give us would be un-awesome anyway. He wouldn't know anything about love." Gilbert got up and walked to Arthur, purposely stopping and opening his umbrella to soak him. He walked out the door, leaving Arthur glaring angrily at Francis.

Francis took his time walking over to the door. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him close to him. He kissed Arthur on the lips again until he was kicked in the shin.

"OUT!" Arthur yelled, shoving Francis.

"You'll admit it someday mon amour. Au revoir until that lovely day!" Francis blew a kiss and walked back out into the rain.

"Idiots. Both of them." Arthur pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

############

Francis twirled his umbrella as Gilbert splashed in every puddle he found. Gilbird was just trying not to fall off, "So what shall we do now?" Francis asked.

Gilbert grinned at him, "You didn't exactly help get advice, you know."

Francis shrugged, "I didn't even think he'd let us in the door. It's a start."

"You could call it that." Gilbert smiled, "Luckily, I have an awesome idea!"

"And what would that be?" Francis asked.

"Let's go ask Ludwig and Feli. They seem to know how to have a happy relationship." Gilbert took off in the direction of his house. Francis sighed and ran after him, ignoring the splashes of water that soaked his legs. Not that the wind and rain hadn't already accomplished that.

"Gilbert! Don't you think we should at least knock?" Francis felt compelled to be polite for some reason. Maybe because it was Ludwig's house.

Gilbert gave him a strange look, "It's my house, why should I knock?"

As it turns out, knocking wasn't necessary.

"Silly paranoid Francis, they're just watching a movie." Gilbert patted his head.

Francis shook his head, "Just watching out for your innocent eyes."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled his shoes off, as Ludwig had instructed the two to take off their shoes in the kitchen, rather than track water through the house. They each complied and ran into the living room, Francis parking himself in the chair, Gilbert parking himself in between Ludwig and Feliciano.

"We need to ask you a question. It involves your brother Feli." Gilbert turned to him.

"Lovino? Did he do something?" Feliciano asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Francis sighed dramatically, "It's more like what he didn't do."

Gilbert joined in with the dramatics, "Poor Antonio. All he ever did was love him."

Ludwig grumbled, "Get to the point."

Gilbert cleared his throat, "Antonio told Lovino he loved him. Lovino replied by saying he wasn't sure how he felt. Antonio is now in a depression. Lovino refuses to talk to him. This started as a bet to see who could cheer him up first but now he just want to see him happy again. But Lovino won't just admit he loves Antonio. So what do we do?"

"Ve, that does sound like quite the problem. Have you already talked to Lovino?" Feliciano looked up at Gilbert.

"Have we?" Francis asked.

Gilbert nodded confidently, "Yes we have. That's how I know that Lovino isn't sure how he feels."

"Well, with Lovino there might not be anything to do but wait. Pushing him won't do any good. It took him forever to accept Ludwig and I." Feliciano smiled happily.

"And even now he still doesn't like the idea." Ludwig murmured.

Gilbert grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders and started to shake him, "But I can't wait! Antonio is so sad and it's starting to depress me! There has to be something we can do! He's your brother, can't you do anything?"

He stopped suddenly as Ludwig grabbed the back of his shirt, "He said you will have to wait. If that is all you can do, then that is all you can do." Gilbert didn't dare turn around for fear of seeing his brother's face.

He chuckled awkwardly and took his hands off Feliciano's shoulder's, "Sorry Feli. Please don't let him kill me."

Feliciano didn't say anything. He looked a little dizzy.

Francis clapped his hands together, "Well mon ami, it looks like we have our advice. I'm just going to be returning home now. If we can do nothing but wait, what better place to do so than my own house." Francis got out of the chair and walked into the kitchen, glad to be away from even a slightly angry Ludwig.

In the process of putting his shoes back on he was nearly bowled over by Gilbert.

"Hey, can I stay at your house tonight?" Gilbert looked at him pleadingly.

Francis tilted his head, "I certainly didn't think I was your type, but if you insist."

Gilbert smiled and lightly slapped Francis on the arm, "No, I made Feli cry. If I stay at your house, I'm less likely to get killed." He looked over his shoulder at the doorway.

Francis ran his hand along Gilbert's face, "You can stay safe in my arms mon amour."

Gilbert grinned, "Does that line work on Arthur?"

Francis threw his hands in the air, "It always comes back to that with you."

Gilbert just laughed and grabbed his umbrella. The two braved the rain again, even though by now it had started to let up.

"Hey look, someone else is outside!" Gilbert pointed at what appeared to be two people sharing an umbrella.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Will you always be one to point out the obvious?"

Gilbert waved, "Hi! How's it going?" He turned to Francis, "It's Kiku, and Heracles."

He squinted, "Oui, I see it now. Bonjour! Maybe they can give us better advice than simply waiting."

Gilbert grinned, "I didn't even think of that! Awesome idea!" He slapped Francis on the back.

Francis caught himself before he lurched forward under the force,. "Kiku, perhaps we could ask you and your lover a question."

Kiku blushed, and Heracles responded, "Yes, you can ask."

"Ok. Here we go again,". Gilbert took a deep breath, "Antonio told Lovino he loved him. Lovino doesn't know how he feels. He need Lovino to talk to Antonio to try and cheer him up because Antonio is really depressed now. Any ideas?"

The rain was the only noise for a few seconds while each considered what Gilbert said.

"Perhaps you could find a common ground between the two." Kiku suggested, "Get the two together and get them to talk to each other."

"That might be easier said than done, I'm afraid." Francis looked down at the ground, "Lovino refuses to talk to Antonio."

"Did you try asking politely and talking calmly?" Kiku asked.

Gilbert chuckled awkwardly, "Well, not exactly."

Francis slapped his hand against his face, "I know you said you talked to him, but what exactly did you say?"

"It may just be the way I said it, not necessarily what I said." Gilbert smiled sheepishly. ...

"That probably didn't help any." Heracles said, lazily flicking a piece of Kiku's hair.

"Well, we must be going. I hope what I have said helps any." Kiku smoothed his hair back down. As the two walked away, Gilbert heard Kiku giggle.

"The four of them must be having a movie night or something." Gilbert distractedly scratched his head.

France stared dreamily in the direction of Arthur's house, "Must be nice."

Gilbert turned and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Soon enough. Arthur can't pretend to hate you forever."

"Right you are." Francis led Gilbert across the street and pulled the door open for him. "Ladies first."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because I'm the girl here." He walked inside anyway and shook the water out of his hair. Francis followed him and untied his shoes. Gilbert walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Gilbert! You are getting water all over my house!" Francis waved his finger at him and slid into the chair.

"Well we've been soaking everyone else's house. It's your turn." Gilbert tossed his feet over the arm.

"I guess I can accept that. You wouldn't happen to have any more ideas would you?" Francis flicked on the TV aimlessly.

"Not really. The only way we'd get Lovino to talk to Antonio would be to kidnap him and force the two to see each other." He said exasperatedly.

Francis's eyes lit up, "You might be on to something mon ami."

Gilbert recognized the look he was being given, "No. Francis, we are not kidnapping Lovino. As fun as that would be I think there's a line we'd be crossing."

Francis continued to smirk, "Since when am I one to listen to lines silly people have drawn? Desperate times call for desperate measures, do they not?" He continued to grin at Gilbert like a Cheshire cat.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "No! We are not doing that!" Gilbird chirped confusedly. Gilbert was being sensible for once.

Francis pulled a blue scarf out of his pocket and held it in front of his face, "The same scarf that we used on Antonio. It could be the thing that brings them together, oui?"

"While that would be strangely romantic, I think there is a better way of going about this."

Gilbert grabbed the remote and flipped the channels, trying to distract Francis.

Francis stood up and crossed the room. He sat on the opposite end of the couch, successfully blocking Gilbert's view of the TV, "Bawk, bawk." He waved the scarf in Gilbert's face.

Gilbert brushed away the fabric tickling the end of his nose, "I am not a chicken. It's just not a good idea. What happens if we fail? Good luck explaining what we did to Antonio. And besides, if we work together again, we'll have to up the stakes for the bet."

"Fine mon ami. I guess you speak sense. Antonio might not be happy with our meddling, especially since we found out from your little yellow bird rather than him." Francis leaned closer to Gilbert, "What was your idea about the bet though?"

Gilbert waved him away, "It was nothing. And see! This idea of kidnapping is stupid."

Francis leaned back, "Fine then. Don't be awesome enough to tell me. Can't be awesome enough to work with me again, I see how it is." Francis watched Gilbert's face, he could practically count down to his response.

"Mein Gott why do I keep doing this?" Gilbert threw his hands up in the air and stormed into the foyer. He leaned back in the living room only a few seconds later, "And when you lose, I expect you to run naked past Lilly's window."

Francis felt an actual sense of fear rise in him. He really couldn't lose now. He'd already believed himself to be a winner and now he would make it reality, "But don't forget! If this works, the bet never happened!" Francis ran in his foyer and cornered Gilbert, "I hope you're prepared."

"Of course!" Gilbert saluted him, "Now, where could I find some rope?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

For all you FrUk fans out there. 3 The beginning of this chapter was written specifically for my best friend and beta. When I first started writing, I might not have put I in there. Now however, I can't write a story without it. *headkeyboard*

So, now the stakes have been upped ( is that a word?) and Lovino is *cough* going to get involved. Oh poor Lovi. Sometimes I wonder what goes through the heads of these two and then I remember that I'm writing their thoughts…..

The title for this chapter came from my ever awesome beta. 'Cause she's as awesome as Prussia.


	7. Lovino's Kidnapping

Chapter 7: Lovino's Kidnapping

A while later, armed with rope and a certain blue scarf, Francis and Gilbert stood in front of the backdoor to Lovino and Feliciano's house.

"It's not like anyone else is home, right?"

"Don't tell me you're having seconds thoughts, Francis. You wanted to do this." Gilbert glanced sideways at his friend.

Francis shook his head in response.

"Good." Gilbert pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and quietly removed the doorknob. He set it on the ground and slowly opened the door, wincing when it creaked.

_Oh, mon ami. What have I gotten us into? _Francis slipped into the crack that was formed, followed quickly by Gilbert. They crept quietly through the kitchen and through the living room.

Francis jumped at a loud thunk, "What was that?"

"Sorry," Came the pained reply, "I kicked a table or something."

Francis glared even if there was no way Gilbert could see it in the dark, "You are the worst kidnapper in history."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Like you have more experience."

Francis chuckled, "More than you mon ami."

"I don't like the sound of that." Gilbert followed him up the stairs and bounded ahead, slowly opening a door, "Nope, that's a bathroom."

Francis opened another door that was close to him. He scanned the room, catching sight of an empty bed and a picture frame that contained a photo of Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. "This room belongs to Feliciano." He turned to find the hallway empty and the door across the hall empty. _Always rushing into things Gilbert._ Francis slid himself into the room.

"Found him." Gilbert grinned happily.

"You know, for the one that didn't want to do this, you sure seem happy about it." Francis whispered.

"Well, I'm here now, might as well have fun with it." Gilbert started uncoiling the rope from around his shoulder.

Francis tiptoed to the head of the bed and raised the scarf above Lovino's mouth, "You ready? He's going to be violent the instant I touch him."

"I'm ready." Gilbert held a length of rope above the Italian's legs.

Francis squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. What had he gotten himself in for? Either way Lovino would wake up so Francis decided to just wake him up quick. He lowered the scarf and started tying it around his head.

############

"What the-!" Lovino's eyes flew open but his yell was cut off. He thrashed his arms and legs, pulling at Francis's arms and the scarf now tied around his mouth.

"Tie his arms, quick!"

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? _Lovino's brain screamed, but every time he tried to yell, it came out as muffled gibberish.

"Come hold his feet then!" Gilbert screwed his face up as Lovino connected with him. Lovino smiled through the gag.

Francis darted away from his arms, allowing Lovino to pull at the gag. Gilbert noticed and slapped his arms back down. Lovino thrashed himself about, trying to fall off the bed or kick one of them. He only succeeded in rolling himself over. He swore viciously, muffled or not, when he felt someone tie his hands together behind him. He thrashed again and actually managed to swing his feet off the bed.

"Francis! Don't let him go!"

"I'm sorry! He kicked my face!"

Lovino got himself up and took off through the door, hoping to run to the phone. He sprinted down the stairs ignoring the footsteps that followed him. He had almost reached he phone, not caring that he had no idea what to do should he actually get there, when he found his face quickly falling to meet the floor.

A pair of hands caught him, "Hurry up and tie his feet!" Gilbert's voice.

_Dammit you bastards! What the hell are you doing? Let me go now! _

"He almost sounds nice when you can't hear the profanity erupting from his mouth." Francis's voice, "Expert tripping by the way mon ami."

"I am awesome like that." Gilbert sounded pleased with himself.

_I swear I will kill both of you. _Lovino twisted himself back and forth frantically as he was lifted into the air.

"My goodness mon ami, you fight much more than Antonio."

Gilbert squeezed Lovino tighter to stop him from thrashing too much, "Come on, get him into the car."

_What did you do to Antonio? And where are you taking me dammit? _Lovino desperately wished he could yell and scream at the two idiots. He subjected himself to glaring at Gilbert instead.

"Aw Lovino, don't look so angry. It'll all work out in the end." Gilbert grinned at him. He felt a slight weight on his head as he assumed Gilbird landed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

This was my absolute favorite chapter to write. Gilbert and Francis had NO idea what they were in for when they thought to kidnap a very violent little Italian. Oh Lovi, what have I done to you? You did bring it upon yourself dear, by panicking and running from poor Antonio. And yes, if you noticed that the scarf was the same one used to "kidnap" Antonio I intended it to be slightly creepy. It is Francis after all. I believe I'm nearly done here if you can guess where poor Lovi's being dragged off to. For those awaiting more with the pairings themselves all I can say is ;)


	8. Love and Tomatoes

Chapter Eight: Love And Tomatoes

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Lovino screamed as the scarf was removed from his mouth.

"We kidnapped you of course." Francis patted Lovino on the head.

"That much is obvious bastard." Lovino glared at the two.

Gilbert grinned manically, "Don't worry. It's all for a good purpose."

Lovino tried to move his legs. He looked down to see that they were each tied to a leg of the chair. His hands were still tied behind him, "Let me go you bastards!"

Francis patted his head again, "That would defeat the purpose of kidnapping you, silly. It's all in the name of love I promise." He turned to Gilbert, "Would you go get him please?"

"Get who?" Lovino growled. He looked around himself. As far as he could see they were in a kitchen. He was tied to a chair next to a door. _If I could just get to that door. But I'd have to get untied first. _He glanced out the door and saw a row of tomato plants. His eyes grew wider and his heart beat faster. _I can't face him! What am I going to do?_ He tried frantically to pull his legs out of where they were trapped.

Francis stuck his head out of the doorway, "Hurry up Gilbert!"

"I'm here! I'm here." Gilbert's voice echoed down the hall. Lovino looked up, expecting to see silver hair. Instead he saw dark brown, slightly curly hair.

"Lo-Lovino? What are you doing here?" Antonio turned to Gilbert, "This wasn't exactly what I thought you meant when you said surprise."

"Well my surprises are usually a surprise." Gilbert grinned sheepishly. Lovino watched as Gilbert shoved a chair under Antonio and sat him so Lovino could see his green eyes.

"You could ask those bastards what I'm doing here." Lovino indicated at Gilbert and Francis with his head.

Antonio turned to look at the two, "Why _did_ you bring him here?"

Gilbert stuck his finger in the air, "We brought him here because...umm..." He turned to Francis, "How am I supposed to explain this? I told you this was a bad idea."

Francis shooed him, "We both know what happened between you and Lovino. Don't ask how, it's a long story. And now, mon ami, we brought you two here to try and get you to talk to each other. It's obvious you each have feelings for the other."

Lovino looked from Francis to Gilbert to Antonio. He tried to say something but found himself speechless. Instead of saying something evasive or comforting or anything at all, Lovino gaped like a fish.

Antonio smiled sadly, "I really appreciate what you've tried to do guys, but we've already talked to each other. Lovino knows that I will wait until he's made up his mind."

Francis and Gilbert shared a panicked look.

"Surely there is something else you want to say?" Francis placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio shook his head. "No, I've said what I needed to." He looked sadly into Lovino's eyes, "I suppose it's time for you to go home then."

Gilbert grabbed a tomato off the counter, "You both love these vegetables, right? Maybe you can at least try to be friends? For the tomatoes?"

Antonio giggled, but the noise was far from happy, "Gilbert, I don't think that will work."

Lovino fought back a wave of tears. _What did I do? He seems so sad. Where did the Antonio I knew go? _Antonio was staring at the floor, refusing to meet Lovino's eyes. _Is he afraid of what he'll see? _Lovino had no idea that without him, Antonio wasn't himself. He had no idea of the damage he'd caused in one panic-stricken moment. _I'm so sorry. _Lovino wanted to hug him, reach out and take his hand, get him to look at him, get him to do anything but stare at the floor. _Come on, bastard, smile! Hug me! Anything!_

"Antonio?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Yes Lovino?" Antonio asked just as quietly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant...I never thought...I'm so sorry." Lovino hung his head. _How could he do this to him? _

Antonio sighed, "You know where I'll be." He stood up and left, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Gilbert was even quiet. Francis nodded and the two untied Lovino from the chair. Lovino barely noticed as they led him out of the house and into a car. All he could think about was Antonio. He had been so far from the happy man he once knew. The grin had been replaced with a small sad smile that made Lovino's heart hurt. Neither Francis or Gilbert said anything as he curled into a ball in the back seat and sobbed. _You love him too you idiot. Just admit it. There's no way you can be this broken up and not love him. _He'd been avoiding Antonio so he didn't have to see the way he moped about. He could barely resist the urge to run and hug him every time he happened to see him. _Why did I resist? _He'd been scared. Scared that Antonio would stop tolerating him. But he saw now that he'd never been merely tolerated. Antonio loved him, with everything he had. And Lovino had broken that into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Stop the car." Lovino declared.

"Huh?" Gilbert turned around.

"Stop the car, please." Lovino rubbed his eyes.

Francis brought the car to a halt and pulled it to the curb, "Did he just say please?"

Lovino didn't respond, he unbuckled himself and ran out of the car. He sprinted across the road and flew into Antonio's house. _You'll know where to find me. _He skidded around a corner and shoved open the door that lead to the garden.

"Antonio!"

The Spaniard turned around, his eyes brightening at the sight of Lovino, "Lovi?"

Lovino sprinted the last few feet and nearly tackled Antonio. He threw his arms around him and kissed him. He felt a sense of relief as Antonio kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. Lovino pulled away and stared at Antonio, "I love you too bastard."

Antonio set his head on Lovino's shoulder, "I know."

Lovino felt himself sobbing but out of relief and happiness. Antonio would always love him, whether he swore at him or left him out in the rain, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you so much." Lovino felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Antonio smiled, a real, genuine smile that make Lovino's heart swell and caused a fresh wave of tears. He reached up and gently wiped the tears off Lovino's face, "I know." He held him closer to him and gently kissed him again.

Lovino swore he'd never been happier.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

It's cute. Don't deny it. Now Toni is all happy again. Silly Lovi, panicking and such. My beta commented that she almost felt bad for Lovino when he was first dragged here. I say there was no other way for him to realize what he'd done…..

Seriously though, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for the update. My weekends were eaten by an AP Bio project and the school musical. Not to mention other homework and my own terrible memory.

"Did he just say please?" Still one of my favorite lines. Because yes, Francis, Lovino said please.

Enjoy! ^.^


End file.
